


(Check It Out.)

by iskierka



Category: Angel - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	(Check It Out.)

This Is What You Contemplate While Lying Broken On Your Side Thankful That You're Merely Sitting On The Lid Versus Having Been Sucked Into Hell While A Dandelion Begins To Sprout Innocently Near The Vicinity Of Your Arm  
by Briar

I've seen things that you wouldn't believe. Witnessed a girl come into existence and remember exactly down to the last detail every memory before she was made. Felt her mother slide away without even time to think of lost goodbyes. Joyce and Giles, Buffy and Angel, Buffy and Spike, Buffy and Riley, Faith and Buffy, Oz and Willow, Willow and Xander, Xander and Anya, Riley and Xander, Willow and Tara, Xander and Andrew, and too many Potentials in who knows how many combinations have all made out on top of me.

Fights. Make-ups. Tears. Laughter.

I am the Summers couch.


End file.
